The wonderland and dark reality
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: Cuando quieres escapar de la realidad, solo sueñas, queriendo omitir los momentos malos de la vida, pero el mundo que tu te imaginas en algún momento se puede corromper, veamos lo que puede pasar en tu propio País de las Maravillas
1. Chapter 1

_Doctor Bumby: Vamos Alice, no es mas que un simple sueño_

 _Alice: No es un sueño, es un recuerdo...¡y me enferma!-hablaba la chica pegada a la pared mirando a un punto fijo:la nada_

 _Doctor Bumby: Bien concéntrate...no pesas...tu cuerpo es mas ligero que una pluma-le hablaba con tranquilidad, la chica se despego de la pared para mirarle_

 _Alice: No me venga con eso, si mis recuerdos no son mas que tormentosos_

 _Doctor Bumby: Encontes ve al País de las Maravillas_

 _Alice:¡Eso menos!¡ Mi País de las Maravillas ya esta roto!_

 _Doctor Bumby: No es lo que tu pienses Alice, solo ve al País de las Maravillas_

 _Alice: No lo hare, prefiero mi realidad que ese corrupto lugar-agarrando su cabeza entre sus manos y caer de rodillas al suelo_

 _Doctor Bumby:¡Hazlo Alice!¡Ve al País...de las Maravillas!_

 _Alice: Yo...estoy navegando con un amigo- sonriendo y viendo al frente, donde se suponía estaba su "amigo"-se me hace..conocido, pero pasa algo..._

 _Doctor Bumby:¿Que es lo que pasa?_

 _Alice:El...¡esta perdiendo la cordura!,como yo misma lo hice en ese mismo dia_

 _Doctor Bumby:¿Sabes que es solo un simple sueño?-con ese mismo tono calmado_

 _Alice:¡No es un maldito sueño!, esto solo es mas que un tonto recuerdo roto, algo que no debía de tener guardado en mi conciencia- mirándolo fijamente y seria-Mi País de las Maravillas esta corrompido, al igual que yo estoy corrompida cuando ocurrio esa desgracia_

*/*/*/*

Se oyen aplausos en el salón, los dos chicos que interpretaron esos personajes sonrieron y se miraron entre si, felices de su propia actuación

-¡Felicidades Celyan y Armin!-fue el profesor quien aplaudió con mas fuerza-¿como se les ocurrió esta escena de drama y tan oscura?

-La sacamos de un videojuego, solo que le modificamos un poco-explicaba Armin

-En si se llama " _Alice Madness Returms",_ que es sobre el País de las Maravillas pero mas oscuro, mas destruido y lleno de caos-seguía con su relato Celyan con una sonrisa

-Alice, había perdido en un incendio a su familia y siempre se echaba la culpa, dejándose encerrar en un manicomio por 10 años, un psicólogo que no ayudaba en nada y una viejita...

-Pero el mismo día de esta sesión, regresa al País, donde el Gato le dice que una nueva ley rige el lugar y que necesita su ayuda, trata de negarse pero al final lo hace, el País de las Maravillas que nosotros conocemos es toda una versión distinta en el videojuego-relataba sacando el estuche del videojuego pero en PSP- donde la cordura se perdió y reina la locura y el terror

-Pues los felicito, a pesar de lo que pude entender, quisieron demostrar como algo que crees conocer tiene su lado oscuro-dijo el profesor Farrens y los dejo que se sentaran en sus respectivos lugares. Cuando lo hicieron siguieron sus otros compañeros con sus demostraciones en obras o dibujos, para los puntos extras

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

-¡Valla que pensé que no resultaría!-dijo Armin estirando sus brazos al aire-valió la pena aprenderse eso

-Si se trataba de un juego sabia que lo harías-dijo divertida su compañera, que se ponía su ropa normal y guardar su disfraz

-jajajaja casi me reía de ver a Armin como el loquero, ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado verte así de serio?-se burlaba su hermano

-Creo que con el gamer no me voy-dijo Castiel con una sonrisa burlona-aun si estuviera loco prefiero estar asi

-¿Es mi imaginación o siempre te pienso como el gato ese?-fulmino con la mirada Celyan al pelirrojo-siempre sonriendo y con su sonrisa de "comercial"

-Ahora que lo dices Cely, yo le noto el parecido-respondió el peli negro y ambos se rieron, viendo como fruncía el ceño nuestro rockero

-En realidad, me mucho como se relato esa historia-comento el delegado

-Pensar que casi me la creo, ¿Qué pasaría si viéramos a Celyan asi?-pregunto Rosayla

-¡Si ella ya estaba loca!-grito Castiel entre risas y casi era molido a golpes por la chica si no fuera que Lyssandro la tenia tomada de los brazos

-¡Ven que no te escuche cabeza de fosforo!-grito ella con un puño alzado

-La única persona que logra sacarla de quicio es Castiel-comento Kentin con sus galletas, todos asintieron

-Lady cálmese, no quiero que se ensucie las manos por nada-le comento el victoriano

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso Lyssandro?-pregunto molesto el pelirrojo

-La verdad idiota

-Ustedes dos ya cálmense, si no es Nath con Castiel, son ustedes-la oji ambar ya se estaba cansando de eso

-Ne Celyan,¿ya terminaste el juego?-pregunto interesado el gamer, tratando de alivianar el momento

-No porque siempre la muñeca del demonio no me deja seguir-le comento soltándose de Lyssandro-el territorio del Juguetero es mas difícil

-Dejando de lado su fascinación por el juego...¿Por qué decidieron hacer una escena de eso?-pregunto Violeta con algo de timidez

-Pues era lo único que se nos vino a la mente, siendo que era entre retorcido y con drama, lo que siempre pasa cuando te creen loco y el tipo de bata blanca recordándotelo cada vez que puede-dijo Celyan alzando los hombros-es como la directora con recordarnos nuestros problemas o no se

-Al menos solo es un videojuego, no una realidad que nadie quisiera

¿En verdad piensan eso?

 _.+_

 _.+_

 _.+_

 _.+_

 _Los demonios carecen de lealtad, y sus hábitos alimenticios, son muy molestos._

 _Cheshire Cat_

 _.+_

 _.+_

 _.+_

 _.+_

* * *

 **¡Holis chicas!, si ya se que debería seguir con el otro, pero surgieron problemas y ya no pude...además de que no encuentro los PM con las fichas y me revuelvo, por lo que si lo leen las chicas que quieren participar me envíen de nuevo los PM donde están sus fichas, de quien es de la oc Aurora ya, pero aun trabajo en el capitulo para hacerlo largo perdón**

 **y si vengo con esto pues... la verdad ni yo se, solo vengo con esto y dejando que mi mente vuele, como la de Alicia, teniendo recuerdos falsos y verdaderos en su mente, quien juega con ella hasta perder la locura...¡vale eso no es lo que quise decir! XD**

 **espero les haya agradado, luego voy a seguir con las historias, o hasta que pueda tener inspiración con las que e escrito de CDM**

 **pero también para decirles que necesitaría Ocs, pero es por si quieren porque la historia será como en el videojuego, si lo hacen seria**

 **Nombre**

 **Edad**

 **Apariencia**

 **Personalidad**

 **Chico**

 **y habilidad especial:**

 **Para relatar un poco haría como en el otro fic, solo que en vez de pizzería endemoniada seria algo mas, pero luego se los relatare si sigo con el fic y no lo dejo abandonado, pero si lo seguire lo prometo**

 **CHao**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


	2. El comienzo

**_.+_**

 ** _.+_**

 ** _.+_**

 ** _Lo juraría por mi corazón... Si tuviera. Encuentra mis miembros y arrójalos por la trampilla. Las máquinas harán el resto. Muévete ya. Buena chica. Debes salir a través de la cara del reloj._**

 ** _Sombrerero loco_**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

* * *

 **Un MeS dEsPuEs:**

Las clases se daban con normalidad como siempre, o eso era lo que se pensaba. En la clase de historia, una jiven estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno, un cabello castaño casi tan claro, que se podía confundir con el rubio, su piel un tanto blanca y ojos del hermoso color turquesa, tan tranquila y callada que sintió un pesar sobre sus ojos, esa era la señal de que pronto se quedaría dormida y eso era lo que menos quería, pero solo fue en un simple parpadeo que todo...desapareció

-Pero...¿y donde están todos?-se pregunto levantándose de su asiento y mirar a su alrededor, ninguno de sus compañeros estaba y menos su profesor-¿hola?

El salón, estaba completamente desolado sin ninguna alma a demás de su persona. Pero seguía sin entender porque pasaba, ¿enserio se acabo quedando dormida?, camino por el lugar y cuando estuvo cerca del pizarrón, la tiza se empezó a elevar y para después, empezar a trazar algo sobre el pizarrón con gran velocidad, la joven de ojos turquesa retrocedió unos pasos por lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin notar que un par de ojos ámbar le miraban con atención.

-¿Como has estado Aqua?-pregunto el poseedor de esos ojos, obligándola a ver un muchacho, tal vez como de 20 años, le miraba con un cinismo y atención mezcladas, sus ojos ámbar y cabello gris, teniéndolo peinado de forma que parecía un poco desarreglado, piel un tanto morena y una, singular sonrisa que era un tanto intimidante, parecía divertido ante la situación

-¿Tu de nuevo?-pregunto sorprendida y molesta, sabiendo que ese tipo, que también tenia unas orejas y cola de gato un tanto extrañas, se presentaba ante ella. El traje que portaba era solo unos pantalones ajustados que hasta casi llegar a los tobillos se volvían como holgados, y su torso al descubierto dejando a la vista sus tatuajes

-Pensé que no me rrrecordarias-hablo con su tono gatuno

-Y yo pensé que no te vería de nuevo estúpido gato-le dijo cruzándose de brazos

-No hay tiempo, tienes que regresarrrr

-¡Yo no volveré! Lo he dicho

-Pues solo te aviso que tu no volverás sola-le informo antes de desaparecer de su vista, dejando su mensaje en la pizarra

 _"La locura y la esquizofrenia van a la mano mi querida Aqua"_

-¡señorita!-grito el profesor despertándola de golpe y haciéndola levantarse de su pupitre, donde estaba dormida-¿mi clase le parece tan aburrida como para venirse a dormir?

-No profesor-le respondió aun adormilada, pero sintiéndose apenada de ese suceso-no volverá a repetirse

-Eso espero señorita Yukishiro

 _-*Pensé que lo que hicimos no pasaría*-_ pensó ella con preocupación

 **/*/*/* EN LOS BAÑOS /*/*/***

-Jhoselyn no vallas a tardarte mucho-le dijo Kim antes de salirse

-¡Vale ya salgo!-le grito una muchacha de 16 años, su tez blanca con un cabello bastante particular, puesto que la mitad era rosa y otra parte era negro, de ojos multi color y que tenia una sonrisa en su cara, ya saliendo del cubículo se empezó a lavar las manos, pero el entorno se empezaba a distorsionar y lo noto. Como tenia la mirada gacha al levantarle noto un severo cambio en su reflejo, una sonrisa demasiado ancha y ojos ámbar, como los de cierto felino

-Cheshire...-murmuro viendo como su propio reflejo alzaba un cuchillo y lo pasaba por su cuello, dejando que algo rojo empezara a escurrir por la garganta y callera en el lavabo, sabia que solo era una alucinación pero el dolor empezaba a presentarse y puso ambas manos en la herida para que no se fuera, empezando a ahogarse

-De tus errores no podrás escapar Lady-le murmuraban en su oído causándole escalofríos-todo principio tiene un fin

-Pues tu solo eres un error de otra...-murmuro entrecortadamente

-Taaaaal vez... pero tu ya tienes otros-con su sonrisa aun, quería tratar de responderle, pero ya el dolor era mas que insoportable-Jhoselyn

-¡Jhoselyn!-trayéndola a la realidad su compañera puso ambas manos en sus hombros, obligándola a mirarle, su ojos desorbitados y con sus manos aun en el cuello-¿te encuentras bien pequeña?-pregunto con preocupación

\- S-Si Kim, solo sentí que me ahogaba-le dijo clamándose, y volver a mirarse en el espejo, viendo todo normal pero solo que en el espejo estaba ese gato moviendo su cola con gracia

-Pues vámonos que nos andan esperando-sacándola de hay con un poco de prisa

 _-*Esto...no es nada bueno*-_ pensó la chica por la imagen tan aterradora que vio hace unos instantes

 **/*/*/* EN LA BIBLIOTECA /*/*/***

Estaba ahora una joven de 16 años igual, sentada en una de las mesas de ese silencioso lugar, su cabello violeta recogido en una pequeña coleta para no molestarle en su lectura, sus ojos grises miraban con curiosidad y atención su lectura

-¿Te gusta lo que lees?-pregunto alguien frente a ella, y era ese gato humanoide tan insoportable como siempre

-Si pero sin tener tan mala compañía-hablo con doble sentido, Cheseire solo se rio y se recargo en su palma- pensé que ya había acabado

-Pero eso no fue nada comparado a lo que viene mi niña

-Nosotras te advertimos que solo fue eso, no queríamos repetir eso-le afirmo seria, cerrando con cuidado su libro

-Pero ustedes mismas lo volvieron a crear, solo que con...ajustes-pensando la palabra correcta- tu amiga hizo una presentación de eso y fue muy encantadora he de admitir- inclinándose un poco la cabeza

-Lo dice el que nos "guio" para terminar abandonándonos-lo apunto con su dedo acusadoramente

-Yo solo me presento en los momentos necesarios, ustedes hacen el resto-respondió con simpleza- tu eres parte de este tablero de Ajedrez Samantha

-Eres un...

-Me tengo que ir, aun me falta la principal pieza de esto, después de todo ella misma lo empezó-desapareciendo y el ambiente volvió a ser el de antes- _aunque ustedes también dieron inicio_ -el eco de su voz se escucho cerca suyo pero a la vez lejana

-La locura es el inicio de la esquizofrenia misma, o es al revés-murmuro suspirando de forma cansada

 **/*/*/* EN LA AZOTEA /*/*/***

-Sigo con esto...-murmuro una joven de cabellos negros y que sufría de heterocroma, porque uno era negro y otro gris. Se miraba de forma seria la marca en su muñeca, chasqueo la lengua y se acostó en el suelo, pero una sombra tapo la poca luz que había, como tenia los ojos cerrados abrió solo uno-y yo que no quería visitas inesperadas

-Pero eso significa que es una sorpresa-le dijo el chico inclinado a ella

-¿Supongo que todas se negaron a tu "propuesta" verdad?-remarco en la penúltima palabra con sarcasmo

-Ustedes seguirán negándose y aun asi tendrían que ir lady

-Como las demás, mi respuesta es un no-mostrando su muñeca y la marca de su mano, que era siempre cubierta por una muñequera o unas vendas-todas quedamos marcadas por culpa de ese lugar

-Pero ustedes quisieron participar, ahora ustedes son dueñas del País de las Maravillas y deben responsabilizarse

-¡No fue nuestra culpa que Alice muriera!-levantándose de forma rápida y encarándolo-¡ese era su mundo no sabíamos que ocasionábamos cuando era demasiado tarde!

-Ya es muy tarde para cambiar lo que ustedes cambiaron-elevándose en el aire, dejando caer unas llaves en las manos de ella- muy pronto tendrán que regresar

-Y muy pronto para volver a ese mundo roto...-murmuro viendo esas llaves, correspondiente a cada una de ellas

* * *

 _.+_

 _.+_

 _.+_

 ** _Eres como ellos... de ellos, creo; pero no ellos. Diría que no "a nosotros". Porque yo soy ellos, tú estás de paso._**

 ** _Muñeca_**

 _.+_

 _.+_

 _.+_

* * *

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **¡es el primer capitulo!, se que resulto un tanto...retorcido el capitulo pero asi es el trama y como luego me encanta estas escenas :P**

 **Ya vieron quienes participan, lo cual gracias por querer hacerlo pero tengo un pequeño aviso:**

 **En el fin de semana estaré estudiando para un examen, y no podre publicar el siguiente capitulo, pero mientras del sábado al martes (dia del examen), pediré algo a las chicas**

 **Un vestuario: Siendo que es casi basado en el juego de "Alice madness returms", quisiera que ustedes me dijeran que es lo que visten al estar en, como luego yo misma le llamo, el País de las Torturas, si buscan en google el juego verán a Alice usando distintos vestidos, pueden escoger alguno de esos o solo invéntelos ustedes, lo que crean que le quede a sus Oc**

 **Un arma, por si en algún momento las dejo sin poderes en la historia, no pediré que cambien de personalidad porque pueden ser la misma en ambos mundos, es que ya me da pena hacerlo después de que deje historias descontinuadas, pero depende ya que en este lugar, hay guerra y ustedes deben de planear si acabar con esto o no. Igual, según basado en el juego o lo que crean que es parte de esta retorcida historia**

 **La frases que puse son del juego :)**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEERME!**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


	3. Como la mente juega con nosotros

_¡Ya volvi chicas!, ayer tuve el examen y tengo nervios de como salí, pero como me levante a las 7 de la mañana tuve un buen de sueño y me dormí como a las 12 al regresar de eso, es que voy en la tarde no me culpen de mal acostumbrarme_

 _Bueno, como ya las Oc son las nuevas dueñas del País, quien era el enemigo de Alice ya no esta, si no otra cosa asi que será un tanto gore luego :p_

 _Declaimer: Drama, escenas gore, palabras subidas de tono y un gato anoréxico XD_

 _¡COMENZAMOS!_

* * *

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **Papá, tu entusiasmo por la fotografía ha hecho que la biblioteca huela a fruta podrida. ¡Y creo que esas soluciones son tóxicas!**

 **lizzie Liddel**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

* * *

Cuando las clases acabaron, las chicas se fueron a uno de los salones sin que nadie los viera, y tal vez Nathalient no se resistiera a regañarlas de estar en el colegio y el en la sala de delegados. Fueron a la que estaba un tanto abandonada, porque el salón servía como bodega con sillas amontonadas, cajas con libros escolares y otras cosas; se fijaron que no hubo nadie cerca para hablar del asunto

-Déjenme adivinar,¿Chesire les visito a todas?-pregunto Aqua y todas asintieron-y pensar que no después de eso ya nada afectaría el País de las Maravillas

-Pero el dijo que como somos ya dueñas de el, debíamos hacernos responsables-dijo Samantha recordando su charla con el

-El País era corrompido por el doctor Bumby, quien asesino a su familia y trataba de hacerle creer que ella fue, y el era El Juguetero-explicaba Celyan un tanto pensativa-pero ya que Alice...el tren infernal desapareció como el tipo ese y todo casi volvió a la normalidad

-Pero ese gato vino por nosotras, ¿acaso no tiene a alguien mas para eso?-pregunto frustrada Jhoselyn,fue cuando Celyan recordó las llaves, sacándola de su mochila y enseñándoselas-¿porque las aceptaste?

-No lose, pero si tengo algo claro-mientras les daba a cada una su llave correspondida, eran como las de Harry Potter pero sin alas, solo con lo que parecía el pequeño agujero con una extraña forma y un poco oxidadas-que volverá por nosotras y ahora si que nos lleva a la fuerza

-¿Pero no les pareció extraño que viniera en forma humana?, digo, el siempre aparecía como un gato- pregunto la castaña

-Un gato anoréxico-se burlaba la de ojos multi color, todas se rieron

\- Solo nos queda una opción, y es el regresar para terminar con esto

-Otra pregunta

-¿Que ocurre Sam?

-¿...Como es que comenzamos esto?

La sala quedo en un silencio sepulcral, otra pregunta sin respuesta porque ninguna, ninguna lo recordaba con exactitud. Solo sabían que despertaron en el hospital después de estar en un estado de coma extraño ,con la extraña marca en una parte de su cuerpo y de que ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo; pensaron que fue un simple sueño, pero si todas despertaron al mismo tiempo y recordar todo lo ocurrido, fue la señal de que todo resulto real

-Tendríamos que sacárselo al gato estúpido-sugirió la de ojos heterocroma

-Pero debemos de hacer algo para no levantar sospechas, si nos vamos tan de repente podrían preocuparse por nosotras- Samantha lo pensaba con detenimiento

-Yo no tengo problema con ello-un brillo de tristeza se coloco en los ojos de Jhoselyn, todas le miraron culpables

-El País de las Maravillas ahora es mas real de lo que esperábamos, no solo porque la única puerta era la locura o los sueños, si no que abrimos la puerta a nuestro mundo y eso, ¡fue nuestra culpa Jhose!-exclamo la peli morada, Celyan se quedo callada, la principal culpable de eso fue ella al sugerir...

-Ninguna la tiene, menos tu Cely-sabiendo que pensaba la joven- no sabíamos que consecuencias tenia esto y ya nada puede cambiar-sonaba tranquila, aunque el pensar en eso la hacia querer llorar

-Eso esta claro-hablo una quinta voz muy bien conocida, Chesire apareció en medio de ellas aun como humano, solo que sus sonrisa tipo Jeff the Killer no estaba ya y un chaleco negro un poco holgado portaba también-tanto aquí como en el País de las Maravillas hubo cambios

-¿Pero porque volvemos?, el Juguetero murió y todo debió ser "normal"-hablaba Samantha seria

-Solo porque el murió no significa que un nuevo mal este-con tono serio y sorprendiendo a todas- cuando Alice estaba fue una batalla eterna con ella misma, su mente quedo atrapada aquí para escaparse de su destino en el mundo real, se acerco a Aqua con paso lento y felino, recibiendo casi un puño en el rostro-no seas agresiva lady

-¿Tan mal esta?-pregunto Celyan preocupada

-Tanto como sus pequeñas y atormentadas mentes adolecentes-apuntando su frente, ella bufo y fue rápido con Samantha, a todas no les sorprendía porque no quería acercarse al chico gato, pero no sabia porque razones

-Pues ni modo, tenemos que ir porque el gato anoréxico lo pide-dijo Jhoselyn

-¿A quien llamas gato anoréxico?-pregunto ofendido Chesire, inspeccionando su cuerpo humano, lo tenia bien

-Solo porque te vez como un "chico decente", no significa que cuando te conocimos eras un gato A-N-O-R-E-X-I-C-O -deletreaba ella como si le hablara a un niño

-¿Quien es decente?-pregunto divertida Aqua, el oji ámbar le fulmino con la mirada

-Solo tenemos que ir, enfrentarnos a lo que sea y volver-sugirió Celyan estando a una distancia prudente del chico

-¿Cuando?-pregunto con un deje de preocupación Jhoselyn

-Esta noche hay luna llena, solo con la llave que tienen abrir una puerta cualquiera y ya viajan por el portal-explicaba Chesire como si fuera lo mas obvio-pero a media noche, es en el momento exacto que sea a media noche

-Eso ya sonó a película de miedo

-Me da miedo dejar a los chicos-suspiraba Samantha

-A ti quien te da miedo dejar es a Kentin- con una sonrisa la oji turquesa

-Pues tu con Alexy~

-¿A que se refieren?-pregunto Chesire a Celyan, estando a unos centímetros de ella

-Cuando "volvimos", los chicos se les declararon y ya son novios-explicaba mirando seria y un poco culpable al chico gato- Aqua de Alexy, Sam de Kentin, Jhose de Armin...

-Y tu soltera-dijeron al mismo tiempo todas, ella les fulmino con la mirada

-¡No es mi culpa que Dake...!-solo salió del lugar azotando la puerta con enojo, odiaba recordar eso

-Pobre, no pensé que el ser rechazada le doliera mucho-hablo apenada la castaña

-¿Rechazada?

-Resulta que Dake volvió a Australia, ella se le confeso y lo único que respondió fue que no quería una relación a larga distancia, ¡aunque el la quería!-le explicaba al pobre chico gato que no sabia nada-aunque el...

-Ni siquiera volvió cuando quedamos en coma-termino por decir Jhoselyn-pero fue porque nadie le dijo y menos el tio ese, lo peor fue que en este mes además del incidente de Jhoselyn, este Dake desapareció y ella quedo mal

-Eso es malo-susurro el gato- la Reina de Corazones era la hermana de Alice...

-Solo por la culpa y odio a si misma de Alice-dijo Aqua

-Si fue así, tal vez tengamos a un nuevo Rey o Reina de Corazones...

 ***/*/* EN LA NOCHE*/*/***

Todas estaban frente a una puerta, no llevaban nada porque podrían no servir de mucho. Con llave en mano y una mirada decidida, esperaban en el ultimo momento a que fueran las doce en punto y poder irse

-Es la hora-dijeron todas cuando escucharon la alarma y con la llave, crearon un cerrojo donde pudiera caber y abrir el portar al País de las Maravillas.

Cuando la abrieron adentro había una especie de remolino de colores azul y verde, brillando con intensidad, todas solo dieron el siguiente paso y desaparecer de su propio mundo a donde tu mente vuela, o al menos es lo que creíamos

* * *

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **Todos tienen una excusa para no hacer nada, me recuerda al psiquiátrico.**

 **Alice Liddell**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

* * *

 **Así fue, no puse si llegaron porque aun me falta los vestidos de las Oc, uno ya pero luego me confundí con otro :P, pero el que mas creo es el cual tiene en el moño que sostiene el delantal es la cara de una muñeca.**

 **Espero les agrade chicas :)**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


	4. Llegada parte 1

_Declaimer: Escenas gore mas adelante, universo alterno, un gato anoréxico XD, vale ya es humano :P_

 _()-Aclaraciones mias_

 _Los personajes del videojuego "Alice Madness Returms" y de CDM no son míos son de sus respectivos creadores como las Oc que aparecen, la historia si es mía, pero ya las dejo leer el capitulo :)_

* * *

 _ **.+**_

 _ **.+**_

 _ **.+**_

 _ **Bastante loca. ¿Lo estás viendo? Las semillas de tu destrucción se plantaron hace mucho y ahora él recogerá la cosecha. Tu mente le pertenece; solo la has tenido en alquiler. Debes saldar tu deuda con él.**_

 _ **Niña Muñeca**_

 _ **.+**_

 _ **.+**_

 _ **.+**_

* * *

Como todas entraron al mismo tiempo por el portal fueron al mismo lugar al flotar en el aire, y fue en el Valle de las Lagrimas. Todas traían sus vestuarios como al comienzo de su aventura, o lo que recuerden de su "visita" al País de las Maravillas.

Jhoselyn callo en donde era la cascado, dejando que la corriente la llevara al fondo del lago porque apenas podía sostenerse y fue muy rápida la caída. Salio nadando y que no se mojase mas de lo que debía, pero su vestido volvió como antes y eso le alivio mucho; era un vestido corto, con un poco de escote, la parte de la falda era rombeada, a rombos rojos y negros, es un poco bolsudo, de color rojo y de tirantes, lo acompaña un lazo de color negro en el. Usa una capa negra, que le cubre la cara y es un poco larga. Usa unas botas hasta la rodilla de color negro con algunas cadenas en ellas, sus medias son hasta el muslo y son de color rojo, las cuales están rasgadas y su cabello suelto con su candado en el cuello

-Valla caída, pensé que no pasaría de nuevo-murmuro mirando la escultura de Alice con sus manos en las mejillas y ojos cerrados-y esa cosas sigue allí como siempre

-Por eso el nombre Jhoselyn-dijo Chesire apareciendo de repente y sacándole un pequeño susto

-¡Deja de joder con eso!-le reclamo molesta-debería estar acostumbrada a eso...

-La demás cayeron a otros puntos, solo tienes que buscarlas-le recomendó

-Con razón Celyan no anda huyendo de ti-con una pequeña sonrisa burlona tenia ella- de acuerdo, solo espero no tener desagradables sorpresas al buscarlas

Chesire solo desapareció dejándola en su búsqueda por sus amigas, ¡encima de que vienen a ayudarle!, solo caminaba y buscaba algo distinto, como recordaban casi todos los lugares no noto ninguna diferencia, pero ella buscaba algo bastante notorio y no lo que era pasable. Jhoselyn vio algo moverse entre unos hongos, con cuidado se acercaba y el candado se transformo en una navaja, y ya cuando iba a atacar

-¿Siempre atacas por la espalda?-pregunto el Carpintero levantándose de su escondite, la chica solto un suspiro de alivio

-Haber cuando apareces normal y no como cierto gato-deshaciendo su arma y volver a hacerlo candado-¿pero no deberías andar en el mar?

-La morsa anda allí y no quiero verle, Chesire me dijo que las recibiera pero a la que encontré fue a Celyan y a Samantha-mostrando en una especie de esfera primero a Samantha que estaba en el Lago Poción y a Celyan con cierta mujer que come ya cerdos-me alegra verte

-A mi también, perdona lo que ocurrió en el Teatro-se disculpo cuando vieron al Tren Infernal entrar y arrasar con cada cosa viva

-Mejor vallamos a buscar a tus amigas-empezando a caminar al lago donde la poción podía solo encogerte

-¿Y Aqua?-pregunto dudosa

-Debe andar con la Oruga, o bueno intentando encontrar a alguien ya que como todas cayeron en distintas partes-explicaba con ella detrás suyo

Para ella fue normal que el Carpintero le ayudara, después de todo la morsa era quien era la bestia y el pobre hombre complaciendo su apetito voraz. El pelear contra lo que venia no tanto, pero aun así era obligada, cuando pelearon con esos monstruos también fueron obligadas a aprender a luchar con Alice, agacho la mirada cuando recordó a la muchacha, desapareciendo ante sus ojos y dando las gracias por liberarle, ¿Cómo no hacerlo al no poderte liberar de lo que te atormento después de tantos años?, pero a la que pudo afectarle mas fue a Celyan, quien quedo mas perturbada y siempre diciendo "yo lo ocasione", pero fue solo...un accidente


	5. Llegada parte 2

**¡Perdonen la demora! en primera por que ando con otros fics y que no utilizo luego la compu porque la puedo descomponer, sinceramente ya es la 4 vez que lo hago :p, pero los dejo con el siguiente capitulo de esta retorcida historia**

 _ **.+**_

 _ **.+**_

 _ **.+**_

 _ **Ellos están muertos y tú también deberías estarlo.**_

 _ **El juguetero**_

 _ **.+**_

 _ **.+**_

 _ **.+**_

* * *

 **Llegada parte ||**

Para Aqua, el convivir con la Oruga no era tanta diferencia como el estar al lado de Lyssandro, ambos tan calmados y dando explicaciones que a veces, son sencillas de entender, pero en estos momentos no lo hacia mucho. Ella estaba usando el mismo vestido que tenia Alice pero de un bello azul turquesa, con rosa y el delantal blanco ya con los símpalos extraños que llevaba este, usaba unas botas que iban un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas negras y su cabello recogido en una cola alta y un broche en forma de flor formada con gotas de agua.

-¿Al menos sabes a que podríamos enfrentarnos Oruga?-le pregunto sentada en otro hongo gigante, este inhalaba de su Geisha (las pipas con tubos largos y mangueras (?) bueno asi me acuerdo de ellas gomen)

-Es alguien que puedes ver pero a la vez no, cerca pero lejos...-murmuro tranquilo, y eso no sirvió de mucho

-Según Chesire pueden ser cosas traumáticas del pasado, o eso nos dio a entender-explico suspirando, cuando escucho los gritos de alguien

-¡Aqua!-grito Jhoselyn junto con el carpintero entre las plantas, esta sonrió saludándola con la mano-solo nos falta Sam y Cely

-Puede que ese gato le este molestando, si no es Castiel es Chesire-comento ella entre risillas-no puede librarse de ninguno en estos lugares, ¡Hola Carpintero!

Las chicas estuvieron unos momentos con ellos antes de buscar a las dos chicas restantes que andaban por hay, una en el Lago Poción y la otra con la Duquesa que seguía con su dieta. Mientras que esos dos explicaban que tanto había pasado, no dejaban de pensar en todo lo que ocurrio

 **Flash Back:**

 _ **-¡A tu derecha Samantha!-grito Alice cuando vio a una Ruina Tenebrosa dirigirse a ella a gran velocidad y al parecer, furiosa por la forma en que se prendió**_

 _ **-No es problema-atacándolo con su katana t que se deshiciera por completo, pero una Tetera lanzo su te hirviendo cerca de ella por lo que se quemo un poco su pierna-¡Arrg!**_

 _ **-Miserable-dijo Jhoselyn con su candado y lanzar sus dagas al ojo, donde era el puno débil de esa monstruosidad-¿te duele mucho?**_

 _ **-Solo es una quemadura, debemos seguir-viendo como Aqua lanzaba agua de lo poco que había, puesto que el ambiente era un poco caluroso y se evaporaba con facilidad, aunque también era de ventaja que lo manipulara**_

 _ **-Haber malditos, ¿no quieren un baño caliente?-pregunto con sarcasmo a las Ruinas, pero solo las atacaba y estas se deshacían-¿donde esta Celyan?**_

 _ **-Por...donde están esos crustáceos-señalo Alice a unos cangrejos con cañón y la joven en modo histeria, aunque parecía no resistir por mucho ya que aun venían mas**_

 **Fin del Flash Back:**

-Esa loca, con lo que le encanta matar cosas-murmuro Aqua sonriendo

-Todas podemos entrar en modo Histeria, pero eso nos gasta demasiado, ¡durmió por tres días!-exclamo la de ojos bicolor-cuando la encontremos a ella y a Sm debemos dirigirnos rápido al Reino Hearts, si las dudas de Chesire son ciertas, puede haber un nuevo Rey de Corazones

-No estén tan seguras, sabemos que hay un nuevo enemigo pero ni sabemos de quien se trata o cuanto poder tiene-explico la Oruga fumando y expulsando humo, las chicas tosieron

-Por eso me puede dar cáncer X.X -murmuro Jhoselyn y la otra se rio-joder no entiendo como puedes inhalaba esa cosa

-Déjalo, son sus cosas...como Arimi que siempre juega con su PSP

-A veces pienso que se puede casar con ella si pudiera-murmuro fingiendo dramatismo su amiga

-¡Hey!, puedes ser la amante-siguiéndole el juego

-¿Y porque?, terminare cuidando a sus pixeles...-fingiendo querer llorar para luego reírse a carcajadas-pero tu y Alexy son los padrinos de esa boda

-Haber niña, yo dije que de la tuya con el con su consola-explico divertida, dejando a la Oruga y al Carpintero hablando entre ellos

* * *

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **El Poeta Payne no tenía ni idea de lo humilde que puede ser un hogar. Si no fuera por mis dibujos y por las fotografías, este podría ser mi habitación del Psiquiátrico.**

 **— Alice Liddell**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

* * *

 **No pos, si la consola fuera Chica si te andan engañando Jhose XD jajaaja vale no 9:V9**

 **Y aquí con otro corto pero capitulo de esta vez, es que mi mente anda por otro lado así que no me culpen, soy como Lyssandro que o se concentra o se olvida de su libreta, y yo olvido hacer historias ;A; gomen a las chicas**

 **a y Fatima gracias por el apoyo,pero soy una chica con pocas posibilidades de pasar el examen de matemáticas,¡es que no le entiendo!, prefiero Literatura que números T^T pero espero pasar porque si no, vale la verdad ni yo se que hare, y también espero que mis profesores sean buenos :P**

 **Pero las dejo con el capitulo chicas**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


	6. Lllegada parte tres

**Ok me tarde demasiado chicas, pero luego ando con un solo capitulo o dos y no sigo lo demás, aquí ya les dejo el capitulo de esta historia**

* * *

 _ **.+**_

 _ **.+**_

 _ **.+**_

 _ **La Luna que me lleva**_

 _ **A través de la locura**_

 _ **En mi mente, los lugares siguen retornando, todavía recuerdo su sonrisa**_

 _ **Y este oscuro miedo que estoy sintiendo**_

 _ **Muere de vez en cuando**_

 _ **.+**_

 _ **.+**_

 _ **.+**_

* * *

En el Lago Poción, estaba una joven mirando ese liquido semi violeta, el que usaron antes para encogerse y entrar donde no podía con su estatura norma. Suspiro sentándose en una roca y ver que en vez de cascada era una gigantesca botella lo que vertía ese liquido tan curioso, Samantha pensó en no volver aquí, pero el destino le preparaba algo. Su vestido era como el que usaban las muñecas antiguas la parte de arriba de manga corta, de un rosa pálido y con rayas verde esmeralda, el cuello de un rosa mas oscuro y de cuadrados, la falda café y de cuadros, las franjas rosa oscuro y dos y una tela abajo de un rosa pastel, el delantal blanco y con sus bolsas, cosidas con otros dos símbolos extraños, el moño rosa con una cabecita de muñeca en el moño en la cintura, guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos de lana, sin dedos y que eran entre rayas verdes y blancas, sus mallones rayados y sus botas de evilla plateadas

-Jugando a las escondidas me parece-dijo el chico gato flotando sobre ella-¿ no te hartas de esconderte?

-Yo nunca me escondo, nadie lo hace, pero solo espero a las chicas aquí

-Solo serán dos, una anda ocupada con es mujer que come cerdos-sonrió un poco antes de estar detrás de ella

-Cuando llegaron aquí pensamos que la única persona que nos podía salvar era Alice, pero su propia locura, tortura y tristeza casi nos condenaba-hablo el caminando con sus brazos atrás, la apariencia que les mostro era la misma, un chico de piel pálida, con tatuajes de media luna y sus ojos amarillos, las orejas y cola, pero tenia ya una apariencia mas "aceptable", bueno, técnicamente era un chico hibrido y atractivo, pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta, prefería morir en manos de las avispas de Tinta-¿ustedes que desgracias podrían traer?

-Sigue hablando y lo que te hará Celyan será solo una simple caricia a lo que te hare yo-hablo molesta

-¿Como estas tan segura que ella me intentara hacer algo?, a comparación a lo que ustedes han hecho en el lugar-con una sonrisa burlona, pero la que ella le dio no le gusto nada

-Técnicamente hay ciertas cosas de su propia mente que ni tu y yo, vamos a querer ver-respondió tranquila pero con esa risilla malévola-tal vez entre ella y Aqua tengan una actitud sádica al enojarse, pero la de las torturas es Celyan, lo note cuando nos atacaban las Ruinas

-Lo note ese día-recordando cierto momento de la muerte de Alice

-¿Chesire sabes algo de lo que ocurre?, en algún momento vamos a volver a nuestro mundo, tenemos escuela-cruzándose de brazos

-Lamentablemente ni yo lo se, y de su mundo no habra muchos problemas, la llave emitirá cierta luz cuando ya sea de día-le contesto tranquilo- puede que aquí pase el día o varios, lo que se crea necesario para proseguir con esto

-¿Entonces solo nos trajiste sin tener información?, menudo idiota que eres

Sigue asi Samantha, y pronto algo va a cambia, la Oruga me había dicho algo sobre un personaje en el País de las Maravillas oscuro, pero no me dijo quien o porque existía, el lo que entiendo de esto pero nunca me puse a investigar mas

-Gato Anoréxico deja de joder~-canturreo Jhoselyn junto con Aqua

-Llegan tarde, solo es una parada mas para ir al castillo de la Reina Roja

-¡Ah no!, pensé que ya estaba muerta-negó Agua con sus manos

-Lo que creas que ya no existe lo hará a su forma, y ella ya existía antes de que la hermana de Alice llegara

-¿Dices que ya existía una en verdad?

-Es lo que dije, solo que esta estaba dormida, creo que ya termino su "sueño de belleza como dicen"

-Por eso siempre te metes en problemas hermano-dijo una voz masculina apareciendo frente a sus ojos, un chico que era idéntico a Chesire solo que su cabello rea rojo con mechones negros, pantalones bombachos y su chaleco de rojo vino y tanto su cola como sus orejas negras y sin la perforación, pero sus ojos rojos y no amarillentos-¡hola hermosuras!, mi nombre es Grinny

-Otro idiota, y yo pensé que iba a venir Castiel-rodeo los ojos Samantha

-Me leíste la mente amiga-se rio Jhoselyn

-¿Chesire tiene un hermano?, yo no lo sabia-dijo Aqua confundida

-Nadie lo sabia pequeña-con una pequeña sonrisa y algo de altanería- en realidad somos tres contando a Chesire-respondió divertido

-Porque apenas apareciste...-murmuro molesto Chesire por su presencia-les dije que habría cambios aquí como nuevas personas

-Entonces el...-Jhoselyn le miro con atención

-¿Es una creación nuestra?-pregunto sorprendida Samantha

-Pienso que es de Castiel, es el único altanero que tenemos en nuestro mundo-con una mirada dudosa le miraba Aqua

-¿Porque el tercero me lo se?-pregunto Samantha entrecerrando los ojos y pensar en cierto amante de los gatos

-Lamento decirles chicas, que solo ustedes tienen el poder de crear o no-dijo Chesire

-Soy de cierta chica llamada Celyan

-Mierda...-dijeron las tres

-Cuando la encontremos tiene que darnos una explicación

* * *

 **Y termine, corto pero listo, tal vez pensaron que iba a hacer uno de cada una sola pero solo fueron en tres partes este capitulo :P perdonen si las desilusione, y respecto a Grinny, solo o vi en un dibujo en Google así que lo puse, el tercero lo invéntate :) aun falta Celyan que quien sabe que esta haciendo con esa mujer que siempre quería comer a Alice y la verdad...ni yo se quien era porque en las películas no aparecía, y del libro ni hablar que nunca lo leí ;A; no tuve infancia**

 **Pero gracias por leerlo y a las chicas que participan :)**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


	7. Lllegada 4 y un secreto

_Pido perdón por no publicar el capitulo mas rápido, me quede en bloqueo cuando seguí con las otras historias y porque jugué de nuevo el de Alice, odio los soldados tetera y las cumbres T.T , además de las teteras esas que te echan el te acido, y como repetí todo ya verán por que me quejo -3- , pero solo me había quedado en cierto momento por lo que mis lamentos no san exagerados :3 pero les dejo este corto capitulo_

 _¡Ah! y a Black Ross, gracias por el dato,_

* * *

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **Si la ausencia hace más afectuoso al corazón, ¿qué hace la presencia?**

 **Alice Liddell**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

* * *

Mientras que las chicas andaban hacia la casa de la Emperatriz, la ultima de las chicas ayudaba en la comida, Celyan andaba con el mismo vestido en el juego de Alice al viajar al mundo del Sombrerero Loco. El vestido fue influenciado por el traje de vapor-punk. Contaba con un cuello-volante como el cuello, una faja de cintura Waspie con un arnés unido y cuero, guantes sin dedos con hebillas. Sus botas seguían siendo las mismas, al igual que las medias. El arco en la parte posterior del vestido fue sustituido por un reloj, dos alas mecánicas y correas de cuero. El delantal también estaba hecha de cuero y cuenta con señales astronómicas de Saturno y Mercurio.

-Muy buen trabajo niña, sigue así y el cerdo quedara perfecto-alago esa mujer con la cazuela y mezclando los ingredientes, la joven solo asintió llevándole a los puercos aunque después se quedaba sentada, pero escucho a cierta persona cerca y miro pero no había nadie,¿si era ese gato?, no tenia tiempo para eso ahora

-Eso huele delicioso, espero que los demás lleguen y prueben tu comida-comento con una sonrisa, una que no llego a sus ojos por completo, le alegraba verla y a cierto gato, pero aun así el volver solo por que esta era amenazada la hacia sentirse como un objeto, las chicas no tenían idea de como manejar la cordura y la locura al mismo tiempo, si al entrar en modo Histeria era algo extraño, Jhoselyn tal vez podría tener un mejor control después de lo sucedido con su familia, pensó que solo era una coincidencia lo ocurrido y que no estaba relacionado con nada del País de las Maravillas, era lo que mejor que creyó, pero parece que no.

Los que están locos, los que perdieron la cordura podían entrar fácilmente a un mundo, pocos lograron entrar aquí pero al final resultaron asesinados o como siempre, se suicidaron tanto en la realidad como en sus propias fantasías. Niños que al final tuvieron que volver y no ser condenados a una habitación de paredes blancas, al estar repitiendo su historia una y otra vez y que los que los "ayudan" puedan curarlos o dejarlos atrapados, sin salvación alguna. Una mente perturbada puede salvarte o dejarte condenado, no siempre uno lo decide. Ellas nunca decidieron ser lo que son en estos momentos

Las chicas no estaban locas o deliraban, estaban completamente cuerdas ¡claro que lo estaban!, pero puede que ella no lo este. No podía decir que estaba loca o que veía cosas, alucinaciones, bueno...cosas si.

-¿Seguirás con lo que fue mala idea venir?-pregunto la mujer sacándola de sus pensamientos

-No del todo, pero parece que no teníamos opción con Chesire-comento un poco indiferente

-Ustedes son las únicas, ¿y que con esa carta que tienes en tus bolsillos?

-No se te ocurra decirle a las chicas, esto lo debo solucionar yo misma-le explico seriamente y se fue a sentar- lamentablemente el enemigo es desconocido, lo malo fue nacieron dos nuevos lugares a causa de nosotras, si nos adentramos en estos podríamos tal vez no sobrevivir, ahora que podemos venir a voluntad propia y despiertas

-Ese gato si que fue de ayuda-terminando de revolver la sopa y darle un poco

-Esta bueno-lamiendo la cuchara un poco mas- Garry ya debe estar trayéndolas junto con los demás, el y Bell tienen instrucciones del Sombrero Loco, a Samantha y a Aqua les daré las suyas aunque no sepa que sea

-¿Y que hay de Jhoselyn?, esa niña también debe de saberlo

-Para mi mala suerte ella y yo estamos en las mismas, solo soy la mensajera de ese loco amante del te, por eso se que ocurre-se cruzo de brazos cuando vio en la Lacrima ( **no es de Fairy Tail XD** ) y los vio acercarse, sonrió un poco y la volvió a guardar-peros se que planea algo para nosotras, conociéndolo tiene un as bajo la manga

-Los secretos no son nada bueno Celyan

-Menos sacrificar vidas, se lo debo a Alice-suspiro un poco y miro afuera con melancolía-y se la debo a Jhoselyn, quiero encontrar a la persona que le causo el daño cuando volvimos a nuestras vidas, si dejo que ella mate quien fuera lo que hizo eso, ella tal vez no regresaría...

La mujer sonrió con tristeza, esas pobres muchachas llegaron por equivocación a ese lugar,¿ o tal vez no?

-¡Celyan!-se escucho el grito de Samantha y la joven rio nerviosamente, Green soltó de mas su bocota-¡ven aquí niña!

-Debiste decir lo que no te convenía idiota-le dijo al chico a su lado, este rio

-Nunca me habías ordenado callarme eso-dijo un poco cínico, recibiendo un golpe en el abdomen por parte de ella

-Bell vendrá pronto-le aviso y fue con las chicas recibiendo ahora ella un golpe en la cabeza-¡auch!

-¿Porque no dijiste que podíamos crear otros seres?-pregunto molesta la de cabello morado

-Si lo hacia ustedes se alarmarían de mas, suficiente con lo que nos dijo Chesire-sobando su cabeza, el mencionado solo levanto los hombros en señal de que no le importara-además yo no sabia que podía hasta que el me lo dijo, y por cierto-sacando de su delantal dos pequeñas cartas algo quemadas de las orillas-estas son para Aqua y Samantha, el Sombrerero se los envía

-¿Y que hay de mi?-pregunto la de ojos bicolor

-No recibí nada, que hasta que vallamos a ese lugar, por ahora vamos a comer que no quiero beber te aun-les comento y todos se adentraron a la casa de la Emperatriz, Chesire se acerco a ella

-¿Sucedió algo que no sepa?-pregunto serio, ella negó mirándole a los ojos

-Que al menos se que cierto lugar fue creado por Jhoselyn...-menciono seria- vamos que esa mujer puede llegar a desesperarse

* * *

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **El secreto es solo un secreto, cuando no se lo cuentas a otro.**

 **Cheshire Cat**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

* * *

 _¿Qué es lo que esconde Celyan?_

 _¿Por qué ella y Jhoselyn no tienen sus respectivas cartas?_

 _¿Quién es Bell?_

 _Ok, creo que los deje con mas dudas de las que pensé, pero mas adelante averiguaremos que mundo creo Jhoselyn a partir de su dolor, que esconde mi Oc y porque no se atreve a decírselos :O_

 ** _.::Enjerekuso Usuyase::._**


	8. ¡Sorpresa!

**Jejeje perdonen la demora, como no supe como hacer el capitulo me tardo que lo publico pero corto -3-, disfrútenlo chicas**

 **Alice Mandess Returms no es mío ni CDM, son de sus respectivos creadores como las Oc de las chicas que aparecen**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

* * *

Cuando Celyan les entrego sus cartas, cada una se dispuso a leerla en privado, no sabia bien porque se las dio pero la respuesta, puede que estaba en esos sobres quemados. Mientras que Jhoselyn se sentía excluida por eso, ¿acaso no podía enviarle una mísera nota?, estaba harta, llevaba poco tiempo en ese lugar y sentía que algo andaba mal, además de lo que empezaba a ocurrir, los secretos ya eran algo común, si contaban algo que no debían se tornaba malo o se generaba mas dudas en su mente, el estar hay no era como sentirse una niña, ya no era eso ahora solo venia una guerra, y ella eran las principales peleadoras

Celyan noto su humor y decidió no acercarse en esos momentos, tal vez Jhoselyn tendría dudas, todas la tienen pero debían manejarlo con calma, cuando sintió alguien sobre ella y era un gato molesto

-¡Grinny quítate de encima!-intentando darle un golpe con su codo pero este le esquivo fácilmente, ella gruño molesta

-Es algo inmaduro-dijo Aqua viéndolo con atención, todas asintieron y el gato solo flotaba o brincaba en todos lados, hasta que le lanzaron algo y cayo al suelo, se rieron las jóvenes por eso

-Que malo eres hermano-sobándose su cabeza, Chesire le ignoro y siguió comiendo

-¿Acaso no pueden dejar de estar peleando?, mi casa no es campo de batallas-les reclamo la Emperatriz señalándolos con su tenedor, el segundo gato se quedo cayado y se fue a sentar y comer, aunque a veces soltaba maldiciones

-Aun no hemos hablado de ese tema, ¿al menos saben que hace el nuevo enemigo?-pregunto Samantha un poco seria-Chesire nos manda a llamar después de un mes en nuestro mundo, sin saber a que nos enfrentamos y tal vez sea, que nos ataque al momento que estamos sin un plan como ahora

-El sombrerero esta a cargo de eso, solo que aun no nos llama para decirnos todo-le explico el Carpintero

-Tal vez, pero falta que nos intente matar cuando vallamos de visita a su "hogar"-comento Celyan un poco bromista

-Puede que si puede que no, quien sabe...

-Suficiente con aguantar a esas ruinas mutantes-dijo Aqua comiendo el cerdo- esas cosas, los crustáceos y demás...como la esa de las muñecas

-Me traumo eso, lo sigo diciendo...-Samantha solo hizo una mueca al recordar eso, nunca llegaron hasta el juguetero pero si pasaron por su territorio, si que era retorcido el lugar

-A mi me da igual ya vieron el valle de Lagrimas o las estatuas esas...sangre y petróleo, creo-Celyan recordaba la escultura de Alice como si estuviera llorando, solo con distintas lagrimas cada vez que pasaban en esos lugares, un poco perturbador pero bueno, así era el lugar-además chicas recuerden que en algún momento iremos a la escuela, esto solo es de paso y después volvemos, sin preocupar a los chicos y venir a planear las estrategias

-Tienes razón Celyan, pero aun así no cambia nada, necesitamos esa información para saber a que nos enfrentamos-Joselyn dejo su plato vacío y le miro decidida-puede que lo que ataco ese día, pueda volveré a hacerlo en nuestra escuela, no tenemos poderes en el mundo real

-Cierto, pero tenemos que tener una estrategia-Aqua su lleva, aun no brillaba y eso indicaba que aun no era hora- ya hemos pasado por esto, si planeamos aunque sea dos trampas o con que defendernos si no estamos aquí, podríamos tener una ventaja

-Yo no diría eso chicas, ¿recuerdan al Juguetero?, ninguna sabia que era el psiquiatra quien mato la familia de Alice hasta que llegamos a eso, el fue el culpable de ese terror y miedo en ella, planeo destruir a Alice mentalmente, pero no pudo, lamentablemente nosotras terminamos eso

-Celyan...

-Tenemos que manejarlo con calma, alarmarnos no nos servirá de nada y menos, planear un plan contra quien no sabemos nada, tan siquiera el nombre o como es como lo explico Celyan

Los habitantes del País de las Maravillas miraban a esas cuatros jóvenes, planeando las cosas con o sin información, pensar en los demás y en sus vidas, sabiendo que la guerra viene y tal vez, perder algo valioso para ellas. Recordaron cuando llegaron a ese lugar, tan desubicadas y confusas, llegando a un lugar el cual no era suyo, como lo hizo Alice en su niñez, en si vida adulta hasta su muerte, peor pudieron manejarlo, lo hicieron hasta el dia que decidieron volver.

-Tenemos que cuidarlas mas, ya que son el blanco fácil-dijo Grinny con su hermano

-Lose, son solo unas jóvenes de 16 años, me hubiera gustado que ellas vinieran pero no cuando tienen que pelear

-Eres su consejero, yo el guardia y Bell es un misterio...

-No son los únicos nuevos aquí, mas residentes llegaron al País gracias a ellas y vidas que no se sacrificaron-le recordó serio, cuando escucharon unos gritos en el bosque, unos gritos infantiles y todos salieron a ver que sucedía, encontrándose con algo sorpresivo

-¡Hola!-grito una niña no mas de 9 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules con un vestido color verde

-¿Mary?-pregunto una de las chicas, la niña la vio y sonrió mas, es niña se le hacia conocida de cierta parte

-¡Mama!-volvió a gritar la niña yendo a abrazarla, todos se quedaron quietos, hasta que una de ellas se aventuro a preguntar

-Aqua...¿cuando tuviste una hija con Natalienth?-pregunto Celyan confusa, Aqua se ruborizo por completo pero negó con la cabeza y manos

-N-No es cierto, ¡yo nunca tuve una hija con el delegado ninja!-exclamo aun roja y nerviosa,la niña le miro curiosa

-Mary...¿Quién es tu papa?-pregunto Jhoselyn tratando de poner mas nerviosa a la castaña, Mary se pus a pensar un momento

-Mi papi se llama Alexy...-dijo con un tono inocente

-¡Aqua!-gritaron todas sorprendidas

* * *

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **¡Perdonen si le corte de esa forma!, creo que se van a preguntar quien es esta niña, bueno el caso es que uno de esos dos mundos no es mi invención si no de otro juego pero para computadora...y Mary es de el, si alguna sabe de donde es dígamelo, una pista...es como con la vida de Alice con rosas :)**

 **.::Enjerekuso Usuyase::.**


	9. Extra

**Perdonen la demora, andaba ocupada con mis otros fic,¡y Fatima Andrae adivino!, felicidades...¿segura que no viste el fic que tengo de ese juego? jajaja bueno, Mary es un personaje del juego Ib, donde una niña se va dentro de la pintura del artista Gutera y pelea con sus pinturas... lo jugaría pero mi computadora endemoniada no me lo permite T.T, pero mejor no las molesto y dejo este capitulo...jaajajaja perdon Mey-chan por ponerte una hija XD pero solo la puse y ya :3**

 **.+**

* * *

Las chicas estaban en lo que era el Valle de las Lagrimas, con una niña entre ellas brincando alegremente, o era lo que hacia teniendo una mirada sobre ella

-Vale, ¿como Aqua puede tener una hija aquí?, ¡y su edad!, nosotras no estuvimos aquí por mucho tiempo...-empezaba a reflexionar Samantha

-Bueno, técnicamente ya se están formando varias cosas aquí, puede que sea por nuestro subconsciente o algo que queríamos de niñas y se esta cumpliendo-decía Celyan calmadamente,todas le fulminaron con la mirada- mirenme como quieran, pero es la verdad

-¿Y si llega otro niño diciendo que ahora es tu hijo?-pregunto Jhoselyn, la poseedora de heterocromia lo pensó un momento

-Depende quien es el padre-dijo divertida

-Pero mira a la niña, no tiene ningún parecido a Alexy o a Aqua

-Ahh eso, no se les olvide que Alexy nos confeso que sus ojos son realmente azules-señalando sus propios ojos-y de que sea rubia, eso si no se chicas

-Bueno, al menos fue ella y no encontrarnos con un monstruo -dijo Aqua suspirando de alivio

-Otro nuevo es Griny...¿el no era de un creppypasta?-pregunto Jhoselyn, Celyan asintió riendo nerviosa

-Eso me pregunto, porque lo incluí en el País, por cierto Jhoselyn, gracias por decirme de esa historia, me entretuve un rato

-En pocas palabras, nuestros traumas, deseos profundo o lo que sea,¿puede incluirse aqui?-la peli morada se confundia cada vez mas

-Claramente si, nuestro subconsciente juega con nosotros a veces, en los sueños esta crea un escenario que queremos,odiamos o de repente aparece-mientras mas explicaba Celyan, mas se confundían

-¿Que tanto estudiaste de la psicología?-pregunto Aqua

-Lo suficiente pero yo estudio la crimina lista,esa la estudie por casualidad-dijo tranquilamente

Pero ya no pudieron seguir hablando cuando sus llaves empezaron a brillar, y en solo un segundo, las cuatro desaparecion ante los ojos de la niña y de dos gatos que la vigilaban de lejos

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el capitulo, perdonen si me salio cortito T.T**

 **§.:Usuyase Blood:. §**


	10. Aviso

**¡AVISO!**

 **Perdonen si este no es el capitulo que esperaban :( pero puede que hasta el fin de semana lo haga ya que en estos momentos empece la escuela, y andaré con tareas, ya hasta hay una maestra que odio ¬¬* ¡ella nos odia!**

 **Así que pido disculpas, y porque luego no soy de publicar seguido**

 **Inner:Siempre dejas algo inconcluso XD**

 **Yo:Jode a otra persona, seras mi inner pero ni yo te aguanto :I**

 **Inner: pues ni tu te aguantas a ti misma**

 **Yo: ¬¬**

 **Luego me deshago de el, si hablo de el porque mi inner resulto ser así y yo no se porque salio asi, ¡ah cierto!, siendo mi conciencia..es igual de maníaco y sádico que yo :3**

 **Dando también aviso del fic**

 **El primer mundo, que es de Jhoselyn (Black Ross) sera pronto, pero intento hacer uno que no tenga nada que ver que los del videojuego o un poco relacionado, y ella también tendrá un hijo o hija ¬w¬ todas lo tendrán hasta mi Oc, solo es cuestión de tiempo *risa malvada* . Cada una tendrá algo que aporto a Wonderland, personaje o reino(?)**

 **Solo era eso, gracias por la atención chicas**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


	11. Llegada inesperada

Las chicas que desaparecieron de Wonderland, aparecieron siendo empujadas de la puerta a su mundo, aunque algo adoloridas porque volaron con algo de fuerza y se golpearon con algo o, simplemente cayeron al suelo

La primera en quejarse fue Samantha

-Maldito Chesire que no nos aviso de esto-sobando su hombro porque se golpeo con un mueble, la llave en una de sus manos y en el suelo. Se fijo en la hora de su reloj y bufo con molestia-ahora es momento de ir a la escuela

se fue a cambiar y se fue rápidamente a la escuela, con una mochila llena de cuadernos y un paquete de galletas para su novio, se ruborizo un poco por el pensamiento, pero aun así era a veces difícil pensar que ya eran novios

Ya cuando llego a su destino se encontró con los chicos en la entrada, esperando a sus novias **(Kentin, Armin y Alexy),** pero cierto pelirrojo aun no aparecía como un victoriano, el delegado ninja solo las quería recibir

-Hola Sam-saludo el castaño dándole un leve beso en sus labios, ruborizando un poco mas a la pobre chica pero sonrió feliz

-Hola Ken,chicos

-¿Sabes si ya van a llegar?-preguntaron impacientes los gemelos al mismo tiempo, ella se rio

-No soy su mama, pero si van a llegar impacientes

-Lo dice la que esta con el devorador de galletas-dijo Armin señalando al militar, este enarco una ceja molesto

-Ustedes no se quejen, que tal vez los reciban mejor sus novias-dijo Nathalient quien estaba acompañado de ciertas personas conocidas

Después de unos minutos la primera en llegar era Aqua, luego Jhoselyn y al final Celyan pero mas calmadas

-¡Hola!-saludaron las tres

-Siempre retrasándose ustedes-les regaño la peli violeta a las tres, estas se rieron nerviosas

-¿No que no eres su mama?-pregunto divertido Armin y esta le fulmino con la mirada

-¡Dimitri!-grito Celyan sorprendida de ver a un castaño de ojos rojos con su hermano gemelo Narcissus-pensé que estaban en Barcelona

-Regresamos a terminar nuestros estudios acá, sabes que tu hermano no soporta mucho tiempo sin su querida hermanita-se burlo de su mejor amigo

-Claro, quería ver a la fenómeno de mi hermana-dijo este irónico recibiendo un golpe en la espinilla

-¡Idiota!

-jajajajaja le hacen bulling a Narcissus-se rio Jhoselyn abrazando as u novio del brazo-y es su propia hermana

-Fueron 3 años de cartas, chats y algunos encuentros en navidad, ¿recuerdas?-pregunto Aqua sabiendo de la historia de su amiga

* * *

 **Volvi a hacerlo corto, pero les quería dejar este regalito T.T**

 **Ah, y si alguna chica que quiera entrar al fic con los que quedan, puede hacerlo :) solo avísenme y les digo que es lo que requiero para que no lean el primer capitulo y ver la ficha**

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**

 **§.:Usuyase Blood:. §**


	12. Las nuevas

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones después de esa escena que se presencio

-¿Cuantos años tiene tu hermano Celyan?-pregunto Alexy

Me gana por uno, aunque la gente nos diga que nacimos iguales-respondió tranquila

Narcissus Moonacre, 17 años y era un poco mas alto que Celyan, el cabello enmarañado y negro, la piel blanca y el no tenia los mismos ojos que su hermana, si no que estos eran como de un violeta oscuro. El ha estado en el extranjero casi por 4 años junto con su amigo Dimitry

-¿No te ha dicho porque su llegada tan repentina?

-Ustedes estaban presentes, claro que no me lo dijo

-Yo no se ustedes, pero vi a dos chicas entrar al colegio, nunca las he visto-aviso Aqua

-¿Dijiste dos?, no las vi-una sorprendida Samantha se detuvo en la puerta de su salón con Jhoselyn

-Es mejor hablarlo después chicas, por ahora debemos entrar a clases-aconsejo Aqua calmada y todas asintieron, entre la castaña y la peli negra se fueron, dejando a las otras entrar a su clase

-¿Seria una coincidencia Celyan?

-Tal vez, pero no podemos bajar la guardia, los chicos deben estar alertas ante todo, mi hermano puede que también sea sospechoso en lo que ocurre-una seria Celyan explicaba todo-después sabremos quienes son

Mientras que en la sala de delegados

-Aquí están sus horarios y ya están sus papeles-decía un rubio entregándole a cada uno sus respectivas cosas-espero que les agrade estudiar aquí

-Muchas gracias-dijo una peli negra de reflejos azules acompañada de una castaña saliendo de esa sala-esto es demasiado aburrido

-Bueno, es una nueva escuela y nueva gente

-Tienes razón, por cierto mi nombre es Remi Sýnnefo-la chica tenia pelo largo de color negro con reflejos azules. Ella tiene los ojos de diferente color uno morado y el otro verde, pero se tapa su ojo morado con un mechón de su largo cabello. Tiene una figura esbelta pero al ser un poco plana no se nota mucho y es de tez pálida. Tiene facciones finas y delicadas.

-Mi nombre es Michelle Sanderson-la otra es una chica delgada y algo morena, con un buen cuerpo. Tiene el cabello castaño claro, corto y algo despeinado dándole un toque de despreocupación por su apariencia. Sus ojos son de un color inusual que es el rosa-¿que clase te toca?

-Matemáticas

-Idiomas

-Creo que nos veremos en la siguiente clase-dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa antes de ir a su salón, la castaña solo asintió en busca del suyo

Todo ante dos pares de ojos flotando sobre los casilleros

-¿Son ellas?-pregunto Grinny

-No lose, su energía es algo...inestable a comparación de las otras

-Pero aun así son útiles

-¿Se lo decimos a las chicas o dejamos que lo averigüen solas?-su sonrisa felina apareció

-Quiero ver sus rostros de sorpresa hermano-otra sonrisa igual al la del primero y en un segundo desaparecieron

Cada una fue a la clase, y daba la casualidad, que fueron con las chicas. Remi con Jhoselyn y Samantha como Michelle en la de Aqua y Celyan, pero estas sintieron una sensación extraña, poniéndose alertas al instante,

 _-*Esto no pinta bien, no debía de haber mas personas con el acceso a Wonderland*-_ pensó con seriedad una de ellas mirando con atención a su nueva compañera _-*¿Por qué esos gatos no avisaron de esto, pero conociendo a uno les debe de dar diversión este momento*_

-Celyan...

-¿Eh?-miro a su compañera y amiga

-Te estoy llamando desde hace rato-le dijo un poco molesta por su falta de atención

-Perdona, solo ando extrañada

-Si es sobre la nueva, concuerdo contigo

-Vamos con las demás, debemos decirles sobre esto, solo debemos estas mas discretas con esto

-Siento que llevamos mas tiempo en esto que solo un día-soltó una pequeña broma-¿pero tu sabes porque Mary es mi hija?

-A quien le podemos sacar respuestas es al Sombrerero, el maldito me debe algo-sonrió con sadismo de forma discreta- y tal vez sepamos porque tu tienes una hija

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado a las chicas que participan y las que van a participar, perdonen si me resulto corto**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


	13. El proximo territorio Parte I

Las chicas no se esperaban encontrar a dos personas mas que pudieran al menos, tener acceso a Wonderland, según como pudieron sentir todas, mientras que las nuevas también tenían una leve sensación conocida al estar cerca de estas. Celyan tuvo que buscar el regalo que le dio el Sombrerero, pero debía utilizarlo para después, ¿ellas eran las nuevas guerreras del ejercito?

-Celyan

-¿Que ocurre Aqua?

-No has dejado de murmurar algo desde que nos reunimos aquí-respondió con las otras en la azotea, si Castiel quería entrar la de ojo heterocroma tenia su llave

-¿Estas preocupada por ellas?-esta Sam se refería a las nuevas

-Un poco, no sabemos si son de nuestro bando o del otro-estaba un poco seria cuando saco lo que era la lacrima-pero creo poder hacer algo

-¿Que es eso?-Jhoselyn se acero curiosa y cuando lo iba a tocar, este le dio un electrochoque-¡aucch!

-Perdón, pero cuando me lo dieron me dijeron que nadie a excepción del dueño puede tocarla-explico apenada- bueno, según lo que me explicaron puedo ver ciertos lugares de Wonderland como hablar con todos los de hay que tengan una igual, aunque eso aun no logro entenderle, ¡apenas ayer me la dieron!

-¿Y que puedes ver?-pregunto Aqua interesada

-Esperen...-saco su llave y la junto con la lacrima- _Axius volbenert axius vexus_...-empezó a murmurar ella mirando las cosas fijamente cuando el iris de sus ojos se torno carmesí y tuviera una forma extraña (no es como sakue uchiha XD), algo que las extraño y alarmo a todas

-Porque pienso que eso será malo-murmuro Jhoselyn al ver a su amiga tener sus ojos así y que la lacrima como la llave se fusionaran y dejaran ver lo que es una esfera de cristal y del interior hubieran chispitas o algo que brillara, la base de esta era dorada

Celyan al terminar sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y su escupió sangre

-Agh

-¿Que demonios fue eso?-una molesta Samantha le paso algo de papel y agua

-La consecuencia de la que me advirtieron-sonrió un poco-que esto sucedía si lo usaba en este mundo

-¿Por eso no nos lo dieron a nosotras?

-Fue porque ustedes tienen otros regalos-saco de su mochila tres objetos diferentes para las chicas y se las dio-el paquete tiene dos objetos, pueden fusionarlos con la llave solo que es menos energía que la mía

-¿Y acabas de recordar dárnoslos cierto?-una irónica castaña le miraba

-Si

-¿Pero que veremos en tu mágica esfera?

-El territorio de donde viene Mary-sonrió ladinamente mirando la esfera-¡lavinus!- y de repente solo se mostro totalmente oscuro, apenas se podían ver unas partes verdes o grises, y cuando se acercaron mas-¡mierda!-exclamo al ver una mujer dentro de un retrato de vestido rojo

-¿Que es ese lugar?

-El hogar de nuestro vecino...Weis Guertena

-Ese nombre se me hace conocido-trataba de recordar la peli violeta

-Nos conto de ese lugar la Oruga, hasta tiene un libro de eso-dijo Celyan quitando la imagen-en la noche vamos a Wonderland a buscar en su biblioteca ese libro, y el porque una de sus creaciones es la hija de Aqua

-¿A que te refieres?

-Puede que Mary no sea totalmente hija de Aqua porque solo fue una pintura, es confuso que algo así suceda, Alice siempre que nos explicaba como funcionaba Wonderland y como se dividía era confuso, no solo por sus habitantes, si no que esos lugares eran tan similares y a la vez tan distintos

-¿Y que hacemos con las chicas?

-Las vamos a traer-intervino Jhoselyn-si ellas están aquí es porque son necesarias

* * *

 **Después de una larga espera aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de este fic, pronto habra acción de parte de las dos Oc y como serán participes en esto**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **§.:Usuyase Blood:. §**


	14. El Proximo territorio Parte II

-¿Y como las atraemos?-pregunto Samantha

-No lo van a hacer-dijo una voz conocida, y resulto ser cierto gato flotando sobre ellas junto con Grinny-ellas ya vienen

-¿Son amigas o enemigas gato?-pregunto molesta Jhoselyn

-Averígüenlo ustedes-y al momento de que desaparecieron la puerta se abrió mostrando a las dos nuevas alumnas.

-Hola, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto esta Remi con curiosidad

-Hablando de algunas cosas, ¿y ustedes?-pregunto de vuelta esta Aqua, tanto Remi como Michelle no respondieron al instante

-Nathalient nos mando a buscarlas, que no deberían estar aquí-respondió la castaña, Celyan se miro la muñeca donde traía un curioso reloj-¿porque vez la hora?

-Es porque...-con una pequeña pausa y luego sonreír-¡estamos llegando tarde!-exclamo y el suelo empezó a abrirse y a grietarse

-¡Se esta derrumbando!-grito Remi pero las demás parecían calmadas-¿¡porque no se mueven si vamos a caer!?

-Relájate y respira hondo-le aconsejo Aqua y todas cayeron , y a los pocos segundos de hacerlo todo volvió a ser como antes

-¡AAAHHHH!-gritaron Remi y Michelle, en lo que caían había muchas cosas flotando o pegadas a la pared, era como tener una caída sin fin y cuando creyeron que no terminaba, todo se puso en tonalidades blancas y azules con destellos violetas

Todas empezaron a tener su cambio de ropa al empezar a entrar a Wonderland, sus vestidos y algunas el peinado. Remi lleva un vestido rojo con encajes blancos que le llega hasta la rodilla. Usa unos guantes de seda blanca. Unas medias a rayas blancas y negras. Calza unas manoletinas rojas con un lazo negro. En el cabello lleva de adorno, que es una rosa de color blanco.

Y esta Michelle vistió un vestido similar a una pieza de ajedrez, entre blanco y rojo ya que en el hombro derecho era un caballo rojo en el izquierdo era uno blanco, la falda a cuadros delante y la parte trasera blanca, medias rayadas y las botas color rojo

Terminaron por caer en cierto castillo

-¿No es el castillo de la Reina?-pregunto Jhoselyn al caer normal como las demas, menos dos chicas que se quejaban del dolor-novatas...

-No, el de ella es mas con partes desagradables, este es otro-explico Aqua

-¿Alguien puede explicar porque estamos aquí?¿y porque usamos estos vestidos?-pregunto Michelle al mirarse

-Les dije que llegamos tarde-exclamo Celyan

-Pensábamos que imitabas al conejo blanco

-Bueno, ¡Oruga! ya llegamos y con nuevas amigas-grito pero nadie contesto-mmm...

-¡Oigan!

-Ustedes están en Wonderland

-¿Que no era un cuento de niños?-pregunto la castaña confundida-esto no debe ser real

-Si estas aquí es porque es real-Samantha supo que no era buena idea el traerlas sin explicarles nada-¿y que hacemos? parece que nadie nos recibe

-Nosotros las guiamos-dijeron dos chicos apareciendo de repente

-¿¡Acaso tienen cola y orejas de gato esos chicos!?

-Cielos, muy bien ustedes cállense-ambas obedecieron-síganos y no toquen nada-ordeno Jhoselyn seria

-Ustedes tampoco deberían decir nada-dijo una voz peculiar

De una puerta que apareció de repente salió un chico que tenia un rostro familiar, la vestimenta era una camisa blanca de manga corta y azul con un chaleco un tanto largo, los pantalones igual con unas botas negras iguales a las de Celyan , usaba guantes sin dedos de rayas blancas y negras. Su cabello era un poco largo debido a que le tapaba un poco los ojos pero era castaño

-¿Eres de aquí?-pregunto Ceylan, pero abrió los ojos al ver sus ojos verdes-Alice...

-Mi nombre es Allen, el hermano gemelo de Alice

-¿Acaso Elizabeth no era su única hermana?-pregunto sorprendida la peli violeta

-A menos que sea una creación de la propia Alice-dijo Aqua

-Eso es algo que no les responderé aun, y si no es mucha molestia síganme-ordeno amablemente y caminaron por un largo pasillo, todas le siguieron confundidas porque ninguno lo conocía realmente, ¿el gemelo de Alice?

-¿Que paso con la oruga? o el resto

-Ellos llegaran tarde, y me pidieron que yo les ayudara-respondió sin mirar atrás- pero me dio ordenes cuando llegaran

-¿Que...clase de ordenes?-pregunto Remi confundida

-Ustedes dos irán afuera a entrenar con Aqua y Jhoselyn-señalando a las nombradas-mientras que Samantha tendrá que buscar unas cosas con Grinny

-¿Y que hare yo?

-Seguirme

-¿Y porque solo Celyan? ella también tendría que hacer algo-exclamo Aqua

-Lo que hará ella será su problema-miro a la peli violeta y chasqueo los dedos, llamando a una armadura-llévala a la habitación, se encargara de buscar lo que ella necesita y hablar con un vecino cercano-la armadura piso el suelo y giro a una dirección-tu solo síguelo

Samantha lo siguió diciendo algunas maldiciones

-A mis amigas no puedes darles ordenes

-Solo por ser ya dueñas de Wonderland no van a hacer lo que a ustedes les plazca-la miro seriamente

 _-*¿Acaso ellas mandan aquí?*-_ se pregunto seriamente Remi, entonces esas chicas las trajeron a ese lugar tan extraño

Otra armadura apareció

-Y este les guiara afuera, muévanse-pidió y se fue con una confundida Celyan detrás de el, además de Chesire que estaba un poco preocupado y molesto, ¿acaso el no servía de algo? el tenia mas tiempo que el otro

-¿Que planea?

-No lose, pero si dice ser el gemelo de Alice deberíamos creerle

-¿Alice no era una niña...rubia y ojos azules?

-¿Michelle verdad?, no era así la verdadera Alice, y Wonderland es un lugar muy distinto si lo vez de otra forma

-¿Pero porque ese chico dijo que ustedes gobernaban aquí?

-Es mejor que ustedes lo sepan después, ahora es momento de averiguar que habilidad tienen

Todas llegaron a lo que era un gran patio, el cielo estaba de un azul oscuro pero podía verse que algo iluminaba el lugar, parecía centro de un rito por las marcas extrañas en medio de un circulo

-¡Ahora si podemos entrenar!-dijo animada Aqua

 ***|*|*|*CON ESTA CELYAN*|*|*|***

-¿Porque solo yo debía de seguirte Allen?

-...

-¿Acaso...es por eso verdad?-pregunto con una mirada sombría, el chico se detuvo de golpe

-No puedes seguir culpándote de todo Celyan

-La mayor parte de los sucesos es culpa mía desde que llegamos a Wonderland

-No estés tan segura de eso-entraron a una habitación extraña, cosas colgando de la pared, muebles como un escritorio y una que otra mesita de color negro sin nada sobre estas-ustedes deberán luchar con lo que viene

-Pero si no sabemos quien es, ¿como vencerlo?

-Para eso entrenaran, y buscar aliados

-Pero...

-Ya esta decidido, en cuanto todo este listo nos reuniremos en la sala principal a planear todo

-¿Y que hay de Guirtena?, una de sus obras ya se proclamo hija de Aqua

-Ese es otro tema, yo te traje aquí por otra cosa-Celyan le miro dudosa y seria-hace mucho tiempo, antes que ustedes llegaran mi hermana me creo cuando se sentía mas sola sin tener a Lizzie con ella o soy lo que quedo de ella cuando murió a causa suya y protegerlas-ella gruño molesta al tener que recordarlo de esa forma-cada una de ustedes tuvo una pequeña parte de Wonderland que reclamaron como suya al momento de nacer en el mundo real

Pero quien creo el lugar fue Alice-el oji verde negó

-No realmente, ella fue una visitante mas, esto era una pequeña parte hasta que llego por sus traumas y miedos luego de que toda su familia muriera en se incendio provocado

-¿Y porque sigues existiendo tu?

-Yo poseo lo que era una pequeña parte de su vida, por eso vivo

-Las demás tienen que saberlo no yo

-¡Eso no va a pasar!-exclamo golpeando la pared con molestia, ella le miro indiferente-¿acaso se te olvido quien eres?

-Además de que todas ya éramos de aquí cuando llegamos de niñas, si-respondió con delicadeza y tranquilidad- Jhoselyn lo recuerda perfectamente, Aqua y Samantha deben de ir a sus mundos para poder resolver sus dudas para recordar todo y las otras, son solo chicas que recién empiezan a descontrolar su mente, todas somos fuertes, lamentablemente de todas yo soy la mas peligrosa por descontrolar mi poder sin saber que poseo

-Te vuelves a equivocar Celyan

-¿Y como quieres que piense luego de obtener esto?-señalando su ojo gris

-Es parte de la herencia

-No lo es-lo miro sin emoción alguna-lo único que comparto con ellas es esto, no somos hermanas de sangre

-Pero aun así parten del mismo lugar... pero tu ya estabas atada aquí

 ***|*|*|*CON SAMANTHA*|*|*|***

-¡Mierda!-exclamo la peli violeta cuando un libro cayo sobre su cabeza-maldito libro

Tomando el que se cayo, lo reviso si era el que andaba buscando

-Weiss Guirtena...poseedor del lugar llamado "Mundo Fabricado" y todas sus obras tienen vida-empezó a leer con cuidado, sonrío al tenerlo-¡por fin lo encontré!

Se iba a ir cuando vio algo que le atrajo la atención, cosa que fue un espejo

-Ohhh, haber-se acerco a este y bromeo-espejito, espejito, muéstrame a mis amigas-pero su sonrisa se borro cuando su imagen desparecio y fue seguida por la de las chicas entrenando

Aqua controlando el agua que salió de una cascada y atacando a Michelle, quien apenas podía al sacar lo que era un fuego algo débil. La batalladle Jhoselyn con Remi era similar solo que la primera transformo su candado a unas dagas y Remi usaba un arco, pero se despareció mostrando donde estaba Celyan, esta era jalada al suelo donde unas cadenas envolvían su cuerpo, intentando tomar la mano de Allen pero era atravesada como si fuera un fantasma, el chico hacia lo posible por salvarla pero ya era tarde, se la habían llevado y Chesire que también pareció ayudar, estaba con el hombro lastimado y manchado de sangre

-¡NO!-grito saliendo de es cuarto con el libro a la mano y buscando a alguien, encontrándose con Grinny

-¿Que te pasa Samantha?

-¡Se llevaron a Celyan!-el gato abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y luego tenia una mirada de preocupación-¡ve por las chicas rápido!

* * *

 **Perdonen si lo corte pero y lo hice mas largo :3**

 **Espero les haya gustado a los lectores**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


End file.
